


Night Fights

by llyrical



Series: Hellspawn Central [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Parent AU, Cute Kids, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyrical/pseuds/llyrical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel overhears a fight and worries for her parents' relationship. </p>
<p>Billdip Parent AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Fights

**Author's Note:**

> This has been up on my tumblr for nearly a week, but whatever! It's here now. Yay. 
> 
> Billdip Parent AU along with Hazel and Makona are credit to me (pokespec) and Vel (ve1art).

Hazel was awoken by the distinct sound of a slamming door. 

Well, okay. That wasn’t entirely true. She’d been awake for twenty minutes, ever since she heard her fathers yelling angrily at each other from the other side of the wall. The door slamming was the thing that got her out of bed. 

She paused at her own door, hands gripping shakily into the fabric of her violet nightgown. She hadn’t been able to make out many of the words that her parents were shouting, but they hadn’t sounded good. There had definitely been a few choice phrases that would get her grounded if she repeated them. 

She opened her door slowly and quietly, peeking out into the living room to see which one of fathers had come out this time. Their fights were rare, but they normally ended with one of them sleeping on the couch. The seven-year-old was relieved to see the tell-tale sign of her dad’s blonde hair peeking over the couch. Good. He wouldn’t send her immediately back to bed, while Papa might have. 

She tiptoed out into the living room, giving a quick glance at her parents’ bedroom door as if Papa might come out at any moment and ask why she was still up at what had to be nearly midnight. When he didn’t, she hurried over to the couch, walking around the side of it. 

Her dad didn’t notice her immediately, his head dropped into one hand. His shoulders were heaving, but Hazel knew that it was likely out of anger (while if it had been Papa out on the couch, he might have actually been crying). 

She walked around to the front of the couch, lightly tapping her dad’s arm. Bill jumped, head snapping up to look at her. The anger left his eyes immediately as they flooded with surprise, and then confusion as his brow furrowed. 

She put her arms out, and she didn’t even have to speak for him to reach down and pull her up onto his lap. 

“What are you doing up, Sapling?” he asked quietly. The familiar nickname did nothing to reassure her that her dad was okay. While his voice took on the joking tone that it normally contained, it did nothing to mask the underlying annoyance which she knew was directed at Papa.

“I’m scared,” she admitted, voice muffled. She rested on her knees and threw her small arms around his neck. One of his hands came up to rest gently on her back, steadying her. She felt her eyes welling with tears and choked back the sobbing noises threatening to come out of her throat. 

She heard the frown in her dad’s voice. “What? Why? Did you see a monster?” He tried to pull her back by her shoulders to get a better look at her, but she only locked her arms tighter around his neck. “Did you have a nightmare? Because I told you, that’s only in the dreamscape. You weren’t in the mindscape, so you couldn’t have gotten hurt. If you were in the mindscape, though, oh boy…”

Her dad kept talking, throwing out words and phrases that she heard a lot but didn’t really understand the meaning of, but it did nothing to put any of her worries aside. He must have felt her tears when they first began to fall, for it shut him up immediately and this time, he pulled her back with more force until he could see her face. Golden eyes burned into her. “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he murmured quietly, uncharacteristically gentle as a hand came up to swipe under her eyes and wipe the tears away. “It’s okay, Sapling. What’s the matter?”

“Are you and Papa breaking up?” she asked tearfully, unable to both keep her voice and her lip from quivering. 

Bill’s frown deepened immediately, eyes widening with worry. “What? Where would you get that idea, kid?”

He didn’t deny it, and he seemed to realize this as Hazel dissolved fully into tears, allowing herself to sob. “I don’t wanna live with just one of you!” she wailed, burying her face in his neck once more. “Papa doesn’t show us magic tricks like you do but you don’t know how to cook!”

“Listen, Sapling, that’s not gonna-”

“Would I be separated from Makona? Or would we live together and you and Papa take turns watching us?”

“Hazel-”

“Please don’t break up!” She couldn’t speak anymore, voice overtaken by her gasping sobs. One of Bill’s hands rubbed soothing circles into her back while the other one carded through her hair. 

“Shh,” the man whispered, resting his chin atop her head. “It’s okay, Sapling. Pine Tree and I just fight sometimes. I’m not going anywhere and neither is he.”

She pulled back at that, searching his face for a sign of a lie. There didn’t seem to be one. When he knew that her attention was back on him, he offered her a smile, one lacking the teasing or the fangs that normally accompanied it. He poked her cheek, and she couldn’t help but giggle. 

It was immediately followed by a yawn, and Bill laughed. “Come on, kid. Let’s go to bed. You can sleep with me and Papa tonight if you want.” He stood up and swung the little girl up onto his hip, arm braced on her lower back. 

She rested her head on his shoulder as he started for the bedroom, mumbling sleepily, “But doesn’t Papa want you to sleep on the couch tonight?”

Bill paused at the door, looking over and winking at her. “Yeah, but he can’t say no to _you_.”


End file.
